hunkai: jonginnie Forgot My Birthday
by doubleAA10
Summary: My first drabble :) chibi hun and kai Sehun sebal karena kai tidak memberikannya kado ultah. RnR


**Jonginnie Forgot My Birthday **

**Warning: YAOI, typos, EYD berantakan. **

**Rated: K+**

**Type: drabble**

**Disclaimer: **Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed.

**.**

**~^^happy reading^^~**

"Ummaaaaa~"

Anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang masih duduk di bangku TK itu membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung menghamburkan diri di pelukan ummanya yang sedang menanak nasi.

" Omoo sehunnie.. Kenapa kau menangis eum?" Umma Wu Sehun, Wu Suho lantas membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok menyamakan tinggi anak satu-satunya itu dengan raut muka khawatir, jarang-jarang Sehun menangis setelah pulang sekolah.

" Umma.. Thehunniee bencii jonginniee..huwaaa" anak mungil berambut pink itu semakin meraung-raung di pelukan ummanya.

Suho semakin bingung dengan kelakuan anaknya, ia tahu Jongin adalah sahabat dekat Sehun yang sekelas dengannya selama hampir 2 tahun ini, anak dengan kulit eksotis itu selalu mengekori Sehun kemana-mana layaknya anak anjing. Jongin juga sering datang ke rumah Sehun untuk sekedar bermain Ps4, game final fantasy kesukaannya hingga malam tiba, sering kali Sehun juga pergi ke rumah Jongin untuk menginap pada hari Sabtu.

" Cuppp .. Cuppp.. Sehunnie sayang, birthday boy tidak boleh nangis" Suho mengelap pipi tembam anak semata wayangnya dari air mata yang terus mengalir.

" Hiksss.. Hiks... Thehunnie benci ulang tahun.. Masa Jonginie lupa thama Thehunnie.. Hikss.. Jonginnie bahkan tidak kathih kado thama Thehunnie.. Padahal tahun lalu Jonginnie mathih beliin Thehunnie Pololooo"

Sehun mengelap kedua matanya dari kristal bening itu namun masih tetap melengkungkan mulutnya ke bawah, cemberut. Sehun ingat betul kemarin ia bahkan mengingatkan Jongin pada ulang tahunnya, pada umur yang masih sangat muda jelas Sehun sangat menginginkan perhatian dari sahabat baiknya itu, padahal dari kemarin malam Sehun sudah tidak sabar menunggu hadiah dari Jongin, namun sahabatnya malah datang ke sekolah dengan tangan kosong.

Akibatnya, Sehun melancarkan aksi ngambeknya sama Jongin, ia bahkan tidak mau berbicara dengan Jongin sejak tadi pagi. Sampai esoknya tiba, Sehun masih mengabaikan sahabat dekatnya ketika anak berkulit tan itu menyapanya dengan cengiran khas yang menampilkan sederetan gigi susunya yang rapi.

" Cehunnieeee~"

"..."

" Hunnie macii malah cama Jongie?"

Sehun mati-matian menjaga imagenya, ia begitu ingin membalas pertanyaan memelas sahabatnya itu. Suara Jongin seperti akan menangis, agak serak ketika mengetahui sahabatnya masih tidak mengubrisnya, ia mencoba menggoyangkan lengan mungil Sehun yang sedang membaca buku dongeng Alice in Wonderland.

" Hikss.. Hunnie jangan malahh yaa.. Jongie tau Jongie calaah"

Sehun melirik ke samping melihat pipi dan hidung sahabat tannya itu mulai memerah, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata indahnya. Perlahan Sehun menggerakan tangan kanannya dah menghapus ujung kedua mata Jongin dari setetes air bening yang mengancam tumpah.

" Thehunnie akan maafin kalau Jonginnie kathih Thehunnie hadiah" Sehun mengulurkan telapak tangannya, gestur yang meminta sesuatu pada sahabatnya. Jongin perlahan tersenyum senang, sahabatnya sudah mau berbicara dengannya.

" Hadiahnya di lumah Jongie... Nanti Hunnie ikut ke lumah ya" kedua mata Sehun berbinar-binar mendengarnya, ia tak menyangka sahabatnya sudah mempersiapkan kado untuknya, telat sehari tidak menjadi masalah untuknya asalnya Jongin tetap memberikannya kado ulang tahun kali ini.

Setelah selesai sekolah, Sehun menepati janjinya untuk ke rumah Jongin, mereka bergandengan tangan sambil mengayun-ngayunkannya ke depan dan belakang sepanjang perjalanan, sepertinya Sehun lupa kalau ia masih musuhan sama sahabat kulit tannya.

" Ini hadiahnya Hunnie.. Kuchuc(khusus) jongie buatkan untuk Cehunnie.. Caengil cukka hamnida"

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihat hasil karya sahabatnya. Rupanya Jongin membuatkan Sehun sebuah cupcake dengan gambar khas anak kecil yang merupakan wajah Sehun di atasnya.

" Itu muka Thehunnie?" Sehun menahan tawa, ia hampir tidak bisa mengenal gambar tersebut kalau bukan krim merah muda yang diwarnai pada bagian rambut dari gambar tersebut.

" Nde.. Hunnie cuka kan? Dulu Hunnie bilang Hunnie cuka istli yang bica macak..jadi Jongie latihan cama mama untuk membuat kue ini"

##flashback##

" Hunniee.. Kok kyungcoo yang jadi istlinya bukan Jongie?"

Jongin menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebal dengan menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ia kesal, bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya memilih Kyungsoo teman sekelasnya untuk menjadi istri, yang dulunya diperankan oleh Jongin saat main rumah-rumahan. Anak bermata bulat dengan muka ketakutan berdiri di belakang Sehun,sang suami ketika Jongin menatapnya geram.

" Habith Thehunnie mau istli yang bitha mathak makanan enak theperti Thuho umma.. Jonginnie kan tidak bitha mathak"

Kyungsoo memang pintar masak karena ibunya adalah koki dari sebuah restoran, jadi wajar saja keahlian tersebut menurun pada anaknya. Alhasil, Jongin yang cemburu itu pun menjambak-jambak rambut pink Sehun lalu menguling-guling sambil menangis kesegukkan di lantai, hingga Sehun ikut menangis karena dimarahi Seohyun saem setelah membuat namja tan itu menangis.

###flashbackend###

" Wahhh.. Gomawo jonginnie... Thepeltinya enakkk" Sehun meneliti cupcake itu dengan seksama, ia senang rupanya sahabatnya rela belajar membuat kue demi ulang tahunnya. Rupanya Jongin sama sekali tidak lupa dengan tanggal kelahirannya.

" Ummmm! Kalau begitu Hunnie tidak malah lagi kan cama Jongie?" Tanya Jongin penuh harap. Sehun tersenyum lalu menautkan jempol kanannya pada jempol Jongin, tanda persahabatan.

" Thehunnie thayang Jonginniee" anak berkulit albino itu mencium pipi kanan Jongin dengan lembut, Ia terkekeh melihat semburat merah muda yang menjalar pada permukaan pipi tembam Jongin. Aihhh..imutnyaaa~

" J.. Jongie juga cayang cama Cehunniee.. Kalena Jongie cudah bica macak jadi Kyungcoo ngga boleh jadi istli Hunnie lagii.. istli Hunnie cuma boleh Jongie ceolang.. Allaceo?" dengan malu-malu kucing Jongin membalas kecupan tersebut pada pipi kiri Sehun.

Wahh.. Jongin kecil-kecil sudah pintar memonopoli Sehun rupanya.

" Jonginnie~"

"Mwo? "

" Kuenya gothong.. Thama kayak olangnya"

END

Gimana pendapat readers ttg anak2 unyuuu ini? :3

wah ff hunkai pertama ku..juga Ff rated K pertama ku.. -_- rupanya buat yang kayak gini ngga mudah ya..otak harus bertransformasi jadi anak kecil juga xD


End file.
